


The Spirit of Things

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, I'm stressed and wanted to write fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: The spirits of winter, summer, and transitions don't often get a chance to come together. When they do, however, it only renews the love they have for one another.





	The Spirit of Things

“Ah, that’s better.” The spirit sighed happily as she blew a snowflake off the tip of one finger. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she glanced to the west. _She_ was waking up.

The spirit of winter hummed, though whether it was in irritation or satisfaction only she could tell. One hand flicked slightly while the other remained focused on her work and thin, delicate-looking tendril of ice began growing from the ground a few feet away, forming an elegant table. As it continued to grow she turned her attention back to her work, hands sending icy winds swirling away from her and forming snow to float down from the skies. She felt the table stop forming and she glanced at it. It would do. Her eyes hardened into a glare and a teapot quickly formed under her scrutiny. Her look softened again into something akin to approval before she glanced to the sky.

She could sense her coming.

It was only a moment longer before she felt arms wrap around her waist and a chin come to rest on her left shoulder.

“Mmm, hello there.” The spirit of transition murmured into her ear.

“Hello, Sombra.” Amélie murmured back. “How was your sleep?”

“Lovely. I had a dream that I was in love with two gorgeous spirits of the cosmos, but not only that, _they_ were in love with _me_ as well.” Sombra said dramatically.

“That _does_ sound like a dream.” Amélie told her. There was a tiny gasp by her ear and her eyes slid to the left in time to see the look of mock outrage on her face before she dissolved into giggles.

“I’m gonna go get Satya. I’ll be back soon, babe.” She said, translucent, dragonfly-like wings beating with the speed of a humming bird and bringing her up high enough that she could kiss the spirit of winter on the cheek before vanishing with the sound of a laugh and the scent of rich soil. Amélie waved a hand and a seat formed beneath her as she sat, having not been there when the motion began and being fully-formed when it ended. It was practically a throne, wing-backed with imperially curling legs and armrests. She held out her hand and a wineglass appeared in it. She poured a dark red wine into it from the teapot, swirling it slightly before taking the first sip. She waited for the others as she sipped at the wine, which contrasted so brilliantly with all the white around her. She didn’t have to wait long.

After only a few moments of silence there was the briefest sound of a light wind and running water before suddenly there were two other women standing around the table. Sombra grinned happily, her green-tipped hair getting tossed over one shoulder as she spoke.

“Found her!” She announced.

“So I see.” Amélie hummed. “Welcome back, _amour_.” She said, taking one of Satya’s four hands into her own and kissing the back of it gently.

“It feels like an eternity since we have seen each other.” Satya replied with the barest hint of a pleased smile.

“You two are cute.” Sombra said as she collapsed into a tangle of dark roots and bark which hadn’t been there a moment before. She smiled at the other spirits happily and Satya gave a light laugh as she waved her bottom two hands, giving life to a column of vines and flowers, which she used as a seat.

“Ah, I have missed this.” She sighed, snapping her fingers and creating a teacup. She poured chai tea out of the pot in the center of the table and into her cup before passing it to Sombra. She took it, pouring spiced hot chocolate into a mug.

“You both missed me. You know it.” Sombra said with a lopsided grin before taking a long drink out of her mug.

“Perhaps.” Amélie allowed. Satya folded two hands underneath her chin as another held her cup, and the last rested on the tabletop between her and Sombra.

“I…admit that I missed you.” Satya conceded after a moment. Sombra gave her a soft smile.

“I missed both of you, too.” She said, laying her hand atop Satya’s.

“I’m growing weak here. Winter is fading, spring is coming.” Amélie said. Sombra nodded her agreement.

“Hence why I’m awake.” She said happily, her wings flaring slightly in her excitement.

“Which means that we can all be here for a while, until summer starts to take over.” Satya said with a nod.

“Oh! I made something when I was waiting to go to sleep after autumn last year.” Sombra suddenly exclaimed. She snapped her fingers and three flowers appeared in her hand, each surrounded by the vague idea of glitter. They were all long-stemmed carnations, white with specks of dark pink on each petal.

“They’re gorgeous.” Amélie said with an indulgent, but sincere smile.

“Good, because they’re for you guys.” Sombra said, tucking one behind her ear and holding another out to the spirit of winter. She reached for it, but hesitated before her fingers touched the stem.

“It will die.” Amélie reminded her. Sombra’s wings flittered as she leaned forward, pressing the flower into the other woman’s hand. Both she and Satya frowned, waiting for it to wilt. Instead, the stem froze over and frost crept up until it coated the petals and perfectly encased the entire flower in an incredibly thin layer of ice. Sombra clapped her hands in delight.

“Ah! It worked!” She exclaimed. Amélie touched one of the petals in wonder. The ice was so thin that the petal still gave under the pressure of her fingertip.

“How long will this last?” Amélie asked, glancing at Sombra before her gaze returned to the miracle flower.

“Forever. It will never naturally die.” Sombra told her as she handed the other flower to Satya. The spirit of summer hesitated before taking it, still slightly afraid that she would burn or dehydrate the precious thing. When she finally took it in one of her hands all it did was shimmer slightly before the pink turned red and the bright green of the stem faded ever so slightly.

“Thank you, I love it.” Satya said happily. She gently smelled the bloom and smiled first at the flower and then at the spirit of transition. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Sombra said with a doting little grin as she looked between the two women. Her wings fluttered slightly and Amélie let out a chuckle.

“You are so happy with this.” She said, though she looks delighted by the trick herself.

“You know you’re impressed.” Sombra said. Satya held the flower with two hands and patted a third against Sombra’s cheek.

“I am very impressed.” Satya said, letting the hand drop back down to the table.

“I am, as well. This must have been incredibly difficult to figure out.” Amélie added, bringing her long braid over one shoulder and gently twining the flower through it so the bloom lay just over the tail of the braid and the stem worked its way up several inches of the bottom.

“I’ve been toying with the idea for about a century now and I’ve had several prototypes but this is the first that I truly liked.” Sombra said, glowing under the praise. Amélie shuddered and frowned. Satya passed her cup from her lower right hand to her lower left, her upper left hand holding the flower as both of her right hands reached for Amélie in concern.

“Is it too uncomfortable?” Satya asked.

“Not yet.” Amélie told her with a small smile, clasping one of her hands. Spring was the hardest transition season for Amélie, and autumn was the hardest for Satya. They were the times when winter and summer were fading away and the reduction of their power in that area could be unpleasant.

“We can move somewhere else?” Satya suggested. Améie shook her head.

“No, I am fine. I have a few more days before I must move on.” She assured the others. Sombra wiggled her eyebrows and her wings fluttered, almost enough to raise her off of her seat.

“I can think of a few things we could do for the next couple of days. I bet Satya and I could wear you out by the end of it.” She said, tone suggesting that she wasn’t talking about exercising, at least not traditionally. 

Satya raised an immaculate eyebrow at her and Amélie smirked.

“How presumptuous of you.” Satya said coolly. Sombra grinned at her.

“Are you saying that’s a bad thing?”

“ _Non_ , just presumptuous.” Amélie told her in support of the summer spirit, though she looked no less intrigued.

“Well, if you don’t like the idea I could always go away, I have a lot of work, getting spring started.” Sombra sighed dramatically.

“Tsk, you know us better than that.” Amélie said, rolling her eyes.

“I would hope so, at least.” Satya adds. Sombra gives a small, sincere smile.

“I wish we could be between seasons all the time. I love spending time with you.” She said. Amélie and Satya both offered smiles as well, all of them looking at the others with nothing short of adoration on their faces.

“I love you.” Sombra and Amélie said at the same time, making Sombra burst out laughing as the other two rolled their eyes and exchanged a tolerant look.

“I love you, too.” Satya said evenly as Sombra continued to laugh.

~~~~~

After those few days, Satya, Amélie, and Sombra embraced for a long time. Amélie kissed Satya deeply before all three of them pressed their foreheads together, stealing a moment of intimacy.

“I will miss you both.” She said softly.

“It’s not going to be long until autumn, just two seasons.” Sombra pointed out, voice just as quiet. Satya laughed.

“Before we were together, the three of us would go centuries without seeing either of the others. This is nothing compared to that.”

“I did not _care_ back then. Now every second without you feels like an eternity.” Amélie said. She sighed. “But I really must go. I love you.”

“We love you, too.” Satya said for both her and Sombra. Amélie gave them both a loving smile before she disappeared in a small flurry of snowflakes.

The instant she was out of view, both Sombra and Satya’s flowers began to glow.

**Author's Note:**

> yo, if you want more or if you have requests/ideas/just want to yell with me about symbramaker hit me up on Tumblr at Caitninja


End file.
